Veltheian Confederation
The Veltheian Confederation (also known simply as Veltheia) is a federal parliamentary democracy located in the west of Rodenia, located just north of Navonia and south of Indiana. The current form of the nation was created in 1800, following the signing of the Constitution. Veltheia is a confederation with a parliamentary democracy as government, consisting of a President, Prime Minister, and the National Assembly, which is the unicameral legislature of Veltheia. The ethnicity in Veltheia is mostly English, Swiss, or German, which together hold over 90% of the population. The capital of Veltheia is Jorilch. History Veltheia has a relatively bland history compared to other nations in the region, as it was not involved in any wars, but retains a good share of history since its colonization in the 1550s and 1560s. Colonization Present day Veltheia was settled by English and German settlers beginning in the 1550s. The main settlement in the area was Jorilch, a port city that served most of the region. In 1563, the first nation, the Kingdom of Jorilch, was formed, consisting of most of present day Meerland plus a some land in Peirichs. Jorilch was completely independent, relying on an export market to stay afloat. The kingdom's population surpassed 20,000 in 1569. Towards the end of the century, other city-states began to pop up, most notably the Kingdom of Victoria and the State of Renskei. In addition, the New-Saxony Kingdom also controlled some land in the south of present day Veltheia, in the present day provinces of Meerland and Renskei. Unification Although Veltheia had avoided the conflicts just to the south of it, in Navonia, by 1790, the decades of peace had ended. Growing tensions between the Veltheian city-states culminated in the Veltheian Unification War, where the northern countries of Jorilch and Renskei united to annex the other city states and form one country. In 1799, the war concluded with a defeat of Victoria and its allies. The Principality of Kendarel, a far-flung eastern province, had remained neutral during the war but was pressured into joining the new country led at Jorilch. The government of Kendarel agreed to avoid a devastating war. A parliamentary democracy was set up over the next year, and the Constitution was signed on September 18, 1800, fulling solidifying the formation of the Veltheian Confederation. Veltheia remained neutral over the next century and a half, increasing its industrial base. By 1900, Veltheia was largely based on a few agricultural products and manufactured goods. There was relatively little mining in the country, so most of the country was rather poor, especially the southern provinces, which were more based on agriculture. In 1934, the country was nearly shook apart by the Nacht Coup, a movement that happened overnight and which almost put the country under full fascist control in the south. Eventually, the Veltheian Civil War resulted in the Northern victory and full reunification by 1939. Today, it is believed that the coup may have been set up by a European power, either Germany or Italy, trying for a foothold in the continent of Rodenia. Modern Veltheia remained completely neutral in World War II and the Cold War, although it shied slightly towards the side of the United States, supporting liberalism. Navonia is one of the few countries that Veltheia retains good relations with. All countries that exist de facto in Rodenia are recognized by Veltheia, and there is no official position on the Noel-Viola land dispute. Politics Government Veltheia currently classifies itself as a federal parliamentary democracy. The government is structures so that there is an election every four years (unless the Assembly is dissolved before then), where the members of the National Assembly (the nation's unicameral legislature) are elected. A candidate Prime Minister is elected by the National Assembly, and becomes Prime Minister if the candidate wins at least 50% of a National Assembly vote. The President is also elected every four years, and is the head of state. The President must be approved by the National Assembly before they can assume control of the post of President. All government positions have no term limits, including the President. Political parties There are six main parties in Veltheia, which are the Liberal Party (liberal social, but centrist economic), the Social Democratic Party (liberal social and economic), the Conservative Party (conservative social and economic), the Progressive Party (very liberal social and economic), the Christian Democratic Party, and the Green Party. Currently, the ruling party of the country is the Liberal Party. Geography Administrative Divisions There are currently seven provinces in Veltheia, which are further subdivided into three hundred districts according to population size. Each district receives one MP for election into the National Assembly. Provinces hold most of the power in Veltheia, and districts are primarily for administrative and organizational purposes. The provinces are listed below. *Victoria *Meerland *Peirichs *Renskei *Neugenet *Lizania *Kendarel Demographics Category:Veltheia Category:Country